A Cisalpino matter
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Italy's Cisalpino trains aren't working properly, and Switzerland is not amused. (Based on real events - no kidding. Switzerland did give Italy a deadline once to fix their Cisalpino trains, because their tardiness also threw off the Swiss time scedule).


**A Cisalpino matter**

„Oi, Italy!"

The brown-haired nation flinched when he heard that voice. He knew it well and had every reason to fear it when it sounded this angry. Almost as angry as when its owner caught him running naked across his property again.

Luckily, Germany and Japan were still with him. Another world meeting had ended and they had been chatting before going their separate ways. So he found the courage to turn and smile.

„Buon giorno, Svizzera", he said, lifting a hand in greeting. „How are you today? And how is Lichtenstein?"

The younger, female and also blonde nation lived in Switzerland's house ever since he saved her from starvation during World War One, but she never came tot he world meetings.

Vash huffed. „We're both fine, Italia, grazie." The Italian came to no surprise, as it was one of four official languages of Switzerland. « However, there is a matter I'd like to diskuss with you. And in private, please, since it concerns the travel network of us both."

Italy, Germany and Japan exchanged looks. Feliciano did't really look forward to being alone with triggerhappy Switzerland. Germany, however, simply shrugged.

„Just don't kill him, ja? Er ist unser Freund."

A smile curled Switzerland's lips.

„Do you see any Gewehr on me, Deutschland?"

„Nein. But what about guns? People are known to hide them beneath all kinds of clothing." He eyed Switzerland's green army fatigue.

„Keine Sorge. I won't kill him. All I want is a serious dicussion about a serious problem."

„Very well. Bis dann, Italien."

„O-oi! Germania! Aspetta!" Feliciano frantically grabbed Germany's arm. „You can't leave me alone with him! He'll shoot me!"

„He hasn't any rifle", Ludwig replied. „And you should finally learn that you're not as easy to kill and stronger than you seem to still be thinking."

With that, the tall nation wrenched his arm out of Italy's grip, dapped his hat in greeting and walked off. Japan, after a courteous bow, followed.

„Come on", Switzerland said and turned, heading down the corridor.

After a second of hesitation, Italy followed him. The brown-haired country tried to reassure himself that Switzerland hadn't mentioned any running across his lawn naked. That was surely cause to hope, wasn't it? Besides, Feliciano told himself, he hadn't done that in a long time now. And maybe everything wasn't going to turn out too bad. In the seventy years since World War Two ended, Switzerland had gotten much more open and friendlier. Hope sprouted in the Italian.

The blonde nation led him into one of the smaller meeting rooms strewn across the building. He remained standing until Feliciano was seated. He seemed so calm that the Italian already thought that the serious matter wasn't so serious after all.

You should never celebrate too early.

As soon as Italy had sat down on the chair, a hand slammed on the table in front of him. The country jumped a few inches into the air.

„Italia!", Switzerland barked, almost like he used to when Italy wanted to visit Germany in the middle of the night, forgot his trousers and the Swiss caught him running naked across his territory. „I won't suffer this anymore! Unterträglich! You are völlig messing up the Fahrpläne of my trains!"

„W-what are you talking about?", Feliciano asked in a quivery voice, wishing he had a white flag to signal surrender. It was a good thing the blonde didn't carry a rifle. He must be very angry if he throws in German words like that.

„Your damnable Cisalpino trains!" Vash threw his hands into the air in exasperation and frustration. „You Italians are so unreliable! The Cisalpinos are constantly running late or breaking down or having other failures! It's throwing my carefully calculated timetables of my public transportations awry! Do you even know how many busses and smaller rail companies are connected to the SBB?! My timetables are precisely set out so one can change transportation and travel on without much delay!"

„Aah… mi scusa, Svizzera…" Italy had tears in his eyes. „I…"

„Don't say a word", the blonde nation growled, green eyes blazing. „I won't listen to excuses."

„S-sí…"

The mediterranean country lowered his gaze, feeling bad. He knew what effort Switzerland put into his public transportation system, and secretly admired him for it. Now to hear so bluntly that his, Italy's, Cisalpino trains, running as far as Basel, Zürich and Geneva, were causing trouble fort hat carefully oiled machinery, gave him quite a bad conscience.

„Tch. Why do I wish I had a gun with me. But oh well. There's a simple solution to the problem."

Feliciano looked up in surprise, meeting Vash's flaring green eyes.

„There is ?!"

Switzerland nodded. A smirk tugged at his lips, which Italy kinda didn't like.

„December 13th is always the day I make adjustments to all my timetables. If by the next one, December 13th 2015, there are no properly working Cisalpinos on the rails, I'll stop allowing you to send them through my country."

„CHE?!" That threat upset Italy so much, that he jumped to his feet again. „No! You can't do that!"

How hard he had fougth back then to convince the reclusive Switzerland to let his Cisalpinos through his territory. And lots of his people would be very displeased if that connection was to get disengaged. Many of them enjoyed that direct connection to the Swiss alps, heading up there to enjoy the scenery during their vacations. Others used the connections, especially those to Zürich and Geneva, for business trips, as an alternative to flying.

„I can, and I will", Vash replied, glaring at him. „I've had enough of my timetables getting messed up. So better get going and do something about it."

„S-sí!"

And Italy dashed out of the room, faster than when Switzerland chased him off his territory.

In the evening, Germany and Japan decided to pay Italy a visit. They hadn't heard of him ever since Switzerland had abducted him for that private talk. Now they were curious and, admittedly, slighly worried about what might have had transpired.

At Feliciano's house, one of the housekeepers told them that Mr. Italy was in his factory. That was so unlike Italy, that the two former members of the Achsenmächte glanced worriedly at each other.

„You don't think…", Japan slowly began to ask.

„No. No way", Germany agreed. „Let's hurry, anyway!"

And so they headed over to the huge building that was Italy's factory. Already from a couple of meters away, they heard the noise of metal being worked. They reached a small side entry, and Ludwig opened it.

„Italien!", he called out. „Are you al-"

He broke off mid-sentence. He and Japan both gaped at the scene before him.

People were indeed working on metal, and there was a huge frame of something that looked like it might become a before the two dumbfounded nations could say or do anything, Italy dashed past them, several tools in his hands.

„Ah! Germania! Giappone!", the brown-haired country called to them. „Sorry, got no time. Gotta finish the trains!"

And off he was again, shouting some orders, consulting a construction plan and then frantically setting to work on a certain part of the thing that was now affirmated to become a train.

„D-do you see what I see?", Germany asked, dazed. „Or am I hallucinating?"

„No, doitsu-san", Japan replied. „I see the same thing. So, unless we're both hallucinating, I'd say it's real."

„But… what the hell has Vash said to him?", the tall blonde wondered. „I gotta find out, if it causes such a reaction…"

They faced each other and said at the same time: „Italy is actually working hard!"


End file.
